


This Week on the Love Boat

by HarlotQuinn24



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Bend The Knee, F/M, Fluff, Smut, growl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlotQuinn24/pseuds/HarlotQuinn24
Summary: They pine, they bang. The end.





	This Week on the Love Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right after the sixth episode. It's a one shot and I'm sorry if it sucks. I ship them in perpetuity. Thank you and goodbye.

Dany and Jon had fallen into a routine of sorts as they made their way around the coast. She would come to check on him at least twice a day. Once in the morning after breakfast and then after dinner. She would bring him books and make sure he had enough to eat and drink. She quite doted upon him, making sure he rested so as to make a full and complete recovery. She didn’t want to acknowledge the reason why she was paying him special attention, but she felt the need to make sure he was okay consuming her. It was almost as if she feared if she wasn’t with him he would be lost from her forever. Another thought she couldn’t bring herself to face. A world with no Jon Snow, her world with no Jon Snow. Thoughts she tried very hard not to allow into the light of day, but at night she thought of how she very nearly lost him forever. A dark world that would be indeed. Her feelings on the subject were as tumultuous as the unforgiving sea on which they were sailing.  
Jon found himself looking forward to Dany’s visits more and more everyday. Talking to her had been the most enjoyable thing that he had experienced, well since he had held her hand. He had taken her hand and been unable to release it. If he was being honest he knew in that moment he would never want to let go of her. Now he had actually gotten to know her, not only as The Mother of Dragons, but as Dany. He had seen her valor, her kindness, her strength, her sorrow, and her smile. He hated being bed-ridden, but she made it worthwhile. He would voluntarily throw himself into icy waters again if it meant he could spend more days talking with her, and actually talking not just the planning and politics of war. He loved the way her voice would lilt while telling a story, the way her eyes would travel to far off places when recounting her adventures. What he loved most was when she would return to the present after telling her story and meet his eyes once more and shyly smile. In every one of those moments he wished to reach out once more and take her hand, but she always sat just beyond his reach.  
They both knew their routine would be ending soon, Jon was almost completely recovered and they grew closer to King’s Landing everyday. Jon felt like a schoolboy on Sunday. He knew that the White Walkers weren't giving them any time for themselves, or Cersei for that matter. It somehow didn't change how he felt. He didn't care about The Wall or anyone else when she was sitting with him reading or simply talking. He was loving their small break from reality and wished that it was his everyday life. Daenerys was sitting with him reading to him after dinner, and though her lips and eyes read the words her mind was elsewhere. She was feeling just as he was, that she didn’t want their respite from their chaotic lives to end as soon as it would. He was watching her intently as she read, she could feel his gaze warm on her cheek. She stole a glance up at him, it was a mistake. He smiled at her and she promptly lost her place. Flustered she quickly tried to find where she left off, which was exceedingly difficult because she hadn't actually been paying attention herself. As she buried her face in the book hoping she could remember any of the words she had just read and not be distracted by the man in the bed to her right that was now moving. That was now moving?? “I think that’s enough readin’ for tonight,” Jon said as he reached out and took the book and closed it. He had moved to sit on the edge of the bed just a few inches from where she sat.   
Since he had taken her book and invaded her space with a single motion she had nothing to do with her now trembling hands. She tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear and smiled nervously before clasping her hands neatly in her lap. He put the book to the side and looked back at her, a gentle and caring smile touched his eyes. “You should really lie back down,” Dany said simply, “you’ll never recover if you don’t rest.” “I'm not as sick as I might have let on,” he said while standing up and stretching. “Which is exactly what I would expect you to say,” she retorted and standing as well. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, he half expected her to tap her foot and cross her arms. He stopped stretching and looked into her eyes and she softened slightly. “Really,” he said and he stepped toward her and now looking down into her eyes, “I just thought if I told you I was fine that you wouldn’t come read to me anymore.” His admission left her staring at him in disbelief.   
She stood looking at him for what felt likes hours, opening and closing her mouth as if to speak but she couldn’t find the words. He had admitted to something that she herself was unwilling to admit to even herself, but in this moment she finally let some of her feelings bubble up to the surface. Just as she was about to try to put some of it into words he reached out and took her hands again. It was the first time he had touched her since that first day on the boat and she had tried to avoid it since then. She wasn’t ready for the feelings his touch elicited. The way his hands felt cool and calloused, the way his thumb was rough but gentle as it stroked over her knuckles, the way her breath caught when he would first take her hand and the way her heart would race when he wouldn’t let it go.  
She still hadn't spoken, she knew she needed to say something. Anything, but staring into his eyes with him holding her hands. Holding her hands firmly but also gently. Like he was showing intent with such a small gesture, almost like he was trying to tell her that he didn’t want to let her go with the simplest and most innocent of actions. “So,” she eventually said, “how long have you been faking sick?” Trying to mask her voice with annoyance so he wouldn’t detect her panic that was slowly increasing her pulse. “Just a couple days,” she arched a brow at him again, “I swear!” He bent his knees a little to look into her eyes better and he smiled at her boyishly. “Really! I just really liked talking to you as you, getting to know you. Not just as My Queen, but as a person. I know this is going to end as soon as we land, but I wanted to get to enjoy it for just a little bit longer. Are you angry with me?” She thought for a moment and withdrew her hands from his, she immediately missed the feel of them. His face fell as she stepped away, he took a half step toward her. He realized she was thinking and thought perhaps it would be best to stay put.  
She paced slightly trying to wrap her brain around what was happening. This was exactly why she had put distance between them in the first place, granted not as much as she should have but as much as her own heart would let her. She was Daenerys Stormborn, she didn’t get flustered or go weak in the knees, she was stronger than that. She leaned against the wall for support, she shouldn't do this. She couldn't just fall for the first man she meets upon arriving! At the same time, he wasn't like anyone she had ever met. If she was being honest with herself she knew the only reason she was fighting so hard was because Jon Snow was a danger to her heart. She had known it very early on, but when she thought he was gone… Somewhere during her internal struggle she had closed her eyes, when she opened them now she saw a very concerned Jon looking at her. She blew out a very long breath and said, “no, I’m not angry with you. I feel the exact same way.”  
The relief that washed over him was obvious and an impish grin replaced his concern. He crossed the space between them and tentatively cupped her cheek, she drew in her breath at his caress. His body and face were inches from hers, his eyes held longing. “Do you? Feel the exact same way?” he queried. He stroked his thumb over her cheekbone and it spread warmth all through her. She closed her eyes at the sensation and when she opened them again he was still looking at her, his eyes searching for the answer to his question. She simply looked into his questioning eyes and gently nodded. He smiled for an instant, but he soon put his lips to better use. He kissed her, it was soft at first and his mouth was almost cold as if he had been out in the snow. Very tender, his hands held her face almost too gently as his cool lips softly moved against hers. She reveled in the feeling and taste of his mouth. Now that the moment was here she couldn't fathom why she had fought it for so long. She could feel her heart racing and her cheeks flushing and he hadn't even truly touched her yet. All she knew was that this felt right and she had been a fool to fight it. With this revelation she finally gave in and returned the kiss.  
When she kissed him back and opened her mouth to him to deepen the kiss, his heart soared. He threaded his fingers into her hair and hers knotted in his shirt over his chest. She pulled him closer, he happily obliged. His hands moved to her waist as their tongues clashed and he pressed her fully into the wall. She moved her hands to his back so she could fully enjoy his body flush with hers, he drew her lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently. His reward was her body arching slightly off the wall and into him. He kissed and nibbled along her jaw, down her neck and eventually to her ear. When he took her ear lobe between his teeth and let out a breath into her ear she gasped and writhed against him. He withdrew slightly and lifted her, she seemed to perfectly understand his intention, she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in for another kiss. He was trying to take this slow, to savor every moment. Gods help him, she was driving him mad. From her new perch on his hips she was given a better position to drive him wild, with every kiss and nibble she moved her hips. Grinding into him, causing delicious friction. He moved his hands to beside her on the wall, holding her in place only by his hips and steadily bucking her slightly.   
He had wanted this to be slow, but the writhing woman against the wall had him in a state where he couldn’t wait much longer. He replaced her feet on the ground and she wasted no time ridding him of his tunic. Her frenzied hands stilled and her face looked somber, she reached out and traced the scars that marred his chest. Her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears, “how could they do this to you?” “Hey,” he said, brushing away a tear, “I'm alright.” Then he kissed her again, softly but deeply. He looped his arms around her waist and drew her tightly into him, he was so strong and she felt so secure in his embrace. The kiss that started filled with emotion turned quickly back to one of need. Dany pushed him toward the bed, with both hands she pushed him down. Once he was seated she took a small step back and divested herself of her dress. It pooled at her ankles and he was left staring at her naked form.   
He lowered himself off the bed, on one knee, inches from her and said, “My Queen.” She laughed for moment, but it quickly evaporated in her throat when his mouth met her sex. Her eyelids fluttered and her head lolled back. What was he doing? Gods it felt…oh… She felt her knees falter and she grabbed his shoulders for support. He guided her onto the bed, his tongue never stopping its assault. Her hands fisted in the sheets as his tongue journeyed up and down her sex, eliciting pleasure she hadn't known possible. His tongue finally flicked over a very sensitive spot at the apex of her sex, she practically convulsed with pleasure. Her back arched off the bed, her face contorted as she moaned. She was gasping and trying to catch her breath and this time his tongue circled it, her head was thrown back and her hips bucked into his mouth. She was in the throes of pleasure, his tongue kept circling and she was on the brink. She didn't know how much more she could take and that’s when he moved his tongue directly onto her with short swipes up and down and she was undone. She came apart in his mouth, the whole world went away for a moment. She couldn't hear, she couldn't see, all she was was pleasure. Every part of her alive and sizzling with that delectable feeling.  
As she floated back to reality, feeling somewhat spent Jon kissed his way up her body. Starting with her thighs and planting kisses on the dimples where her thigh meets hip, her naval, her ribs, her breasts, a little more attention to her nipples. He had kissed his way around her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth, when he did so it elicited yet another moan. Her back arching into his touch, he loved the way her body reacted to him. She reached down and pulled him up to her for a slow kiss. He drew back to look at her and this time her eyes shone with not only lust, but adoration as well. He only gazed at her for a moment and then kissed her deeply, reawakening the need from earlier. Her body moved against each other as their lips and tongues danced again. Her hand trailed down his body finding his erection still hidden by his trousers. She opened her palm and slid it across him, a sound very much like a growl came from his throat. She slid her hand back up slowly to find the leathers to untie his trousers.   
He decided to help her with the process because she appeared to be taking her precious time with the laces. Once he had his trousers off he was back to the task at hand. He was on top of her fully her, hot skin contrasting with his cool, the sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt. Her mouth was hot on him and desire coursed through him liked a raging river. She bucked under him with need, apparently the waiting was driving her crazy too. He granted their mutual wish with a thrust and they both cried out in pleasure. She was so hot around him and he had to regain control before he could move again. When he did finally move he withdrew and thrust again, Dany’s face was screwed up in pleasure. Her eyes were tightly shut, her bottom lip was pressed tightly between her teeth and her head was pressed into the mattress so hard that the veins were popping out on her neck.   
Dany was relishing in this feeling, he felt so good. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out to cup his ass to encourage him to go deeper. She wanted more, she was overcome with it. With every thrust of his she met him with her own, her legs drew up to replace her hands, her calves urging him to thrust harder. Thrust harder he did, each time he moved them more and more across the bed. She was almost hanging off the edge when he straightened slightly and lifted her hips off of the bed and continued his ministrations. This new angle had her crying out, he was so deep and hitting her in a place that in a word was exquisite. She knew she was getting close again, she sat up and placed her hands on his chest pushing him back. He complied as she came to sit on top of him. She bent down and kissed him once more and then began to rock her hips forwards and backwards. Bracing herself on his chest she methodically moved astride him, a hiss escaped from between his teeth and his hands gripped tightly into her hips. His own hips began thrusting with her motions, she could tell he was on the brink too. His face tight, his body rigid, his hands on her like a vice. That’s when his right hand moved between them and his thumb circled where his tongue had before, and she fell over the edge again. As she clenched around him he followed her over the brink of ecstasy. Their hips no longer had a rhythm, just a frantic cadence of pleasure chasing and trembling. Dany was biting into Jon’s shoulder harder than she had intended as the tidal wave of pleasure swept not over, but through them. The same could be said of how tightly Jon had been gripping her hips, he's a little worried she may have bruises tomorrow.   
They stayed in that moment for quite a while. Both of them trying to catch their breath. Their chests on top of one another, they couldn't tell the hammering of ones heart from the other. Jon gently stroked her pale hair as her head rest atop his chest, she made a happy and contented noise. They disentangled briefly to reposition, she lay facing him, cradled in his arms, their legs hooked together and her arm thrown across his chest. Their bodies comfortably interlocking like puzzle pieces. He nuzzled into her her and planted a soft kiss on her temple. She raised her head slightly to look up at him, “So. You really know how to bend the knee.” Their laughter filled the room and he pulled her more tightly to him. One more kiss to the top of her head and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
